The barrel of a firearm is typically formed separate from the receiver. As a result, the firearm includes some feature that allows the barrel to be connected to the receiver. As one example, a rearward end of the barrel is threaded and configured to screw into a corresponding threaded receptacle of the receiver. As another example, a separate barrel nut is used. The barrel nut slides over the barrel and has a threaded end that is screwed onto a corresponding threaded portion of the receiver.
When the barrel is connected to the receiver using a barrel nut, it is important that the barrel nut is secured with a proper torque or tension. If overly tightened, the barrel nut may be difficult to remove and the nut, barrel, or receiver could be damaged. If under tightened, the barrel nut may loosen over time. Additionally, proper tightening of the barrel nut may be necessary in order for the various components of the firearm to be properly aligned.